Of Robins and Ravens
by Kageri Miyako
Summary: One fateful night Robin's carefully made walls came crashing down like thunder. One portentous flight shatters Raven's view of the world into bits. Richard's porcelain mask cracked and Shade's facade ruptured as the worlds they built around them began to ignite while they started to crash and burn. Indefinitely Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

She stumbled across the rocky ground, heading towards the caravan she had saw. When the girl arrived, she pounded weakly on the cold iron door. It opened to her surprise and the one who opened the door stared at the figure in front of her.

"Help." The girl pleaded softly with an edge of desperation in her voice.

Before Mary could register the words, the girl's eyes had rolled to the back of her head, meaning that she had fainted.

Mary got over her shock rather quickly and blinked at the sight of open air.

"Where'd she go?"

She turned around and looked in front of her. Nothing. She hadn't gotten in. She looked outside to the left and to the right. Nothing.

"Where is she? One second she's asking for help, the next she's gone!"

Mary looked down at took in the sight.

"So she's there..." Mary felt like slapping herself mentally before taking the child into her kitchen.

"Who is she?" She yawned sleepily.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! A cliff hanger, Who is this girl? Why is she here? Find out next chapter on: Of Robins and Ravens! Sorry for short chapter.

P.S my beta practically wrote this check out her account if u like percy Jackson Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones go check it out dudes! Beiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii:D


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Hay Doods this isn't an update buuuuuut is it weird that i have already written the 3rd chapter and moving on to the 4th when i haven't even finished the 2nd?...Oh Gods -.- sorry ill try update as fast as i can...I.e in a pretty long time -_- DAYM /p 


	3. Chapter 2 Really 3 But ahh well :P

Of Robins And Ravens

Chapter 2

Raven's POV

Ya know, I've always wondered… wondered why, why fate hated me; every time something good happens to me it's always taken away… two nights ago is an amazing example of that, it's also the reason I'm sitting here in my old den by a mountain in Happy Harbour reminiscing of the past and all the things that were taken away from me; my _real_ family my actual family and my peace and to be honest the only thing that hasn't been taken away from me is the neckless I've had since birth apparently it was amazing: blue, black, purple and red beads each had a symbol on them e.g. a medical cross, twin swords crossing over and a bow and arrow. What was really amazing 'bout the neckless was that it I slid my finger over a bead the object would appear in my hand, or hands with the swords. Thankfully I knew how to hunt and survive in wild and if I really need something I could go into town and get stuff, thankfully.

**TIMESKIP- Two Years, One Year after the formation of Young Justice**

Robin's POV

It's been two years… two years since I've seen her. Seen her face, heard her laugh, felt her breath on my shoulder when she had a bad dream… we had a mission right now, I'm not sure I would do well, too much on my mind, well not really, just her.*Sigh* that shadow looked like her mid-night black hair, reaching her hip in a long plat, the facial structure, if a bit less chubbier… *sigh* I'm not really not cut out of this mission right now… oh great now it looks like its following us… ah. I attacked her, the team turned around hearing me move away from the steady pattern of running. Ah well at least I got to have a look at her face and figure out why the person looked so similar to her…. Oh. Oh god. No! She died! Right? I skidded to a halt, she looked at me and her eyes widened, the bottom half of her face was covered by a mask (like kakashi from Naruto) 'Dick?' 'Luna' I breathed, 'What? What are you doing here?' Her eyes widened even further and said 'Not much time to explain but remember this, 'beware the magician' m'kay Dick, Bye' 'Wait' I shouted after her but it was too late, Luna had gone. 'Dude.' Wally, Aka. Kid Flash asked, 'Who was that?' the rest of the team looked questioningly at me, I shook my head and carried on running in the direction of the mission…

And I'm done! Thanks for the support {I think} and I don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice and I don't want to, too much trouble and I'm lazy so, meh. Any way thanks to my beta ShadeSlayers Of Chosen Ones and see y'all later doods! Peace out ~ Shadow Wolf Luna Raven :D


End file.
